


Whose Shirt Is That?

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim is obvious, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, Shipping wars, mckirk - Freeform, spirk, spock and Bones are possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a malfunction with the command gold shirts, the question that is left is… Whose science blue shirt is the captain wearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Shirt Is That?

James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise strode onto the bridge of the starship. He sank into his chair and started to read over a PADD that his yeoman handed him. He either noticed or didn’t care that every eye was trained on him. The whispers started and they spread across the whole ship within an hour. 

The captain was not wearing his usual command gold shirt, but instead a science blue shirt. One that was clearly a size or two too large for him and if Kirk pushing up the sleeves consistently was anything to go by it was made for someone who was taller than him. 

Scotty had started a betting pool that every woman on the ship and some of the men joined in on. The topic?

Whose Shirt Is That? 

Commander Spock’s?

Or.

CMO McCoy? 

It was a pretty even split, half the ship was determined that it belonged to Spock while the other half knew it belonged to McCoy (mainly the med bay’s staff and the engineering staff).

Someone could just ask the captain, but no one had the guts to do so. Everyone however noticed the looks Spock and McCoy gave Kirk whenever he passed by them. 

Finally Scotty and Uhura decided to get some answers, they tracked down Chekov and Sulu knowing that those two would tell him anything and since they worked closely with the captain they would be able to tell whose shirt it was. 

“The truth?” Sulu asked as Chekov sipped his coffee, determined not to say a word on the matter. 

“That would be nice laddie.” Scotty nodded his head. 

“There was an incident in laundry with all the gold shirts. We all had extra’s but the captain placed all his in for washing.” Sulu explained. “The shirts would only fit a baby now.” 

“Well that’s a let down.” Uhura sighed, her inner fan girl disappointed. 

“So, how exactly are we going to find out whose shirt it is?” Scotty looked at the woman next to him. She placed her head in her hands and started to think. 

“You could just ask him?” Chekov suggested as he got up to get more coffee. 

“Hey I could just ask him.” Scotty agreed. 

Sulu just rolled his eyes before going to get more coffee with Chekov. 

“So where will the captain be?” Scotty mused.

“We are off shift so there are two options here. If the shirt belongs to Dr. McCoy then he will be in the med bay or the doctor’s office. If the shirt belongs to Spock, then they should be in his room or in the science labs.” Uhura reasoned. 

“Let’s check the science labs first, they are closer.” Scotty decided and the duo left the room, heading to get some answers. 

They searched all the places Uhura thought the captain would be, but the duo couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“It’s useless.” Scotty threw his arms up in defeat.

“Why is it suddenly so hard to find the Captain?” Uhura asked annoyed. “Normally he is everywhere!”

“Looking for me?” Kirk’s voice came from behind them. Scotty and Uhura jerked forward startled. 

The two turned to see Jim standing here, still in the blue shirt and flanked by both McCoy and Spock. 

“This is unbelievable.” Uhura muttered. 

“We’ve been looking for ya Jimbo.” Scotty said, he was determined to get an answer about the shirt. 

“I know, why do you think you couldn’t find me?” Jim just grinned cheekily. “You look like you have a question Scotty, so ask away.” 

“Whose shirt are you wearing?” Scotty blurted out and Uhura had to resist the urge to smack her hand to her forehead. 

“About that… I actually don’t know!” Jim laughed amused. 

“…What do you mean you don’t know?” Uhura stared at the blonde captain wide eyed. 

“Just that, after finding out I had no shirt. I went down to laundry and they explained it to me, so I just snagged a blue shirt from the clean bin.” Kirk just shrugged his shoulders. “These two are being oddly protective and are helping me find out whose shirt this is.”

“…I see.” Uhura shot the two taller men a look and they just stared back with their usual expressions.

“You still haven’t found out yet?” Scotty asked his friend. 

“No idea, I’ve given up on it.” Jim shrugged his shoulders. “The replacement shirts should be here soon so it doesn’t really matter that much anymore.” 

“I believe it still matters Captain.” Spock said.

“I’ve with the hobgoblin, as painful as it was to say that.” Bones crossed his arms.

“I’ve given up guys.” Kirk rolled his eyes. “Get over it.” He patted their shoulders before waltzing down the hall.

“Looks like the bet’s off, damn I was really set on it being McCoy.” Uhura grumbled and the doctor gave an offended sounding noise before she set off down the hall, dragging Scotty behind her to help spread the word that the shirt was neither Spock’s nor McCoy’s.

A moment later Jim came back down the hall to re-join the other two. 

“Did they buy it?” He asked hopefully.

“It appears they did Captain.” Spock said stiffly. 

“Good, I still don’t understand why you two sewed together parts of your shirts to make this one for me.” Jim crossed his arms, trying to think of reasons why.

Spock and McCoy exchanged glances, they would never tell Jim of the real reason why. After a recent visit to a planet and watching Jim being hit on and ‘scented’ by the locals the two decided that they were going to claim Jim in any subtle way they could and the laundry mishap proved a perfect opening. 

“It just looks so nice on ya darling.” McCoy drawled and Jim just shook his head in amusement. 

“That’s what you say to all the girls.” Jim batted his eyelashes. 

“Only for you babe.” McCoy grinned widely and Spock just shook his head with a tiny smile on his lips. 

Maybe one day they would tell the captain one day, but today was not the day.


End file.
